Kagetora Inui
is the captain of Harness' first platoon in Danball Senki Wars. Appearance Kagetora has two colors in his hair, at the top it's grey while at the bottom, it's dark grey. He also has black eyes and wears the Harness' uniform. Personality Kagetora is serious and carries out his duty as the class president of Harness and the captain of his platoon. He sometimes needs to remind Suzune that she needs be responsible and do her work instead of complaining about it. Biography Kagetora and Suzune Kinbako met up with Takeru Kojou when he was watching Jenock's first platoon, in particular Arata Sena. They had a small conversation and the trio walked away shortly after.Episode 16 (Wars) Kagetora and his platoon were sitting across of Jenock's first platoon when Suzune started to complain about the reports they got to write, to which Kagetora responded that she should stop complaining and focus on her work. Suzune turned around and started to talk with Jenock's first platoon, introducing herself and Kagetora to them after Haruki Izumo asked if they were in class 2-3. During their conversation, Kagetora, Suzune and Takeru were suprised by Arata's sudden outburst which ended the conversation as well. The next day, Kagetora and his teammates were sitting in Café Swallow, working on their reports, when Arata approached them and suddenly asked to let him meet Doldkins. When Arata responded to Suzune that he couldn't tell them why he needed to meet Doldkins, Kagetora said to him that they couldn't let him meet Doldkins and wouldn't tell him who Doldkins was either. Kagetora's voice was later heard on the recording that was on the USB, that was given to Jenock's first platoon by their commander, when they tried to figure out who Doldkins was.Episode 18 (Wars) The next day, Kagetora and Takeru were at the table where Jenock's fourth platoon were eating their breakfast at. They were talking about the alliance between their countries that was formed and Kagetora stated that he hoped that they would get along with each other. During that day's War Time, the two countries teamed up to capture Rossius Union's Death Forest with all their platoons.Episode 19 (Wars) A Large Droid appeared at the Death Forest as well and all the LBX were ordered to get away from the Large Droid. Before they were able to do anything else, War Time ended for the day. Later that evening, Kagetora and his platoon had a meeting with Jenock's platoons where they were trying to come up with an idea to defeat the Large Droid. However, they didn't come up with anything but during their meeting with the commanders the next day before War Time, they were ordered to retreat as soon as it started. War Time started and like they were ordered, Kagetora and the other players retreated with the mechanics picking up their LBXs with the Craft Carriers.Episode 20 (Wars) A day after the destruction of the Death Forest, Kagetora and his platoon were standing in the line to go to the gym where they were asked to gather by the headmaster. At the assembly, the students were introduced to Seredy Kreisler and were suprised that a new class was going to be added, named Ezeldarm, with Seredy in charge.Episode 21 (Wars) In order to make a new LBX for Arata that could withstand his Overload, Jenock and Harness were on lab defense duty for their respective labs. Suzune commented that the defending the lab was boring but Kagetora said to her that Takeru was making a very important LBX and that she should be responsible and protect him. Shortly after, Kagetora heard some noise and Bandit appeared, surprising the duo, and their DC Offenser and DC Aerial got damaged by the first attacks. Kagetora and Suzune stood their ground and fought back but despite that, Harness' lab still got destroyed. Even after the lab got destroyed, Bandit kept attacking them and only Kagetora and Suzune were left from Harness while the other players' LBXs got break overed. Gruxeon heavily damaged Kagetora's DC Offenser and Catherine Ruth's Siren but before they could be defeated, Suzune, Yuno Kashima and Gendou Isogai protected them. Gruxeon went for the finishing blow to defeat the five LBXs but Arata arrived in time with his new LBX, Dot Blastrizer, to save them. Bandit left after Arata dealt some damage to them and Kagetora commented that Dot Blastrizer was an amazing LBX.Episode 22 (Wars) Harness went to Rose City after Bandit showed up there, attacking Rossius Union, but they were unable to help them out since it was captured when they arrived, revealing that Bandit is Ezeldarm.Episode 28 (Wars) Kagetora and the other members of Harness were in class of Manabu Saruta and they were listening to Seredy's annoucement about the truth of the Second World and the headmaster confirming his story.Episode 30 (Wars) Being one of Harness' platoon captains, Kagetora was present at the meeting Haruki held for the upcoming battle along with the other platoon captains, agreeing with his plan. He later was also present at the other meeting Haruki held about their strategy. The next day, the battle started against World Saber and Kagetora's DC Offenser landed on Dol Garuda along with Suzune's and Arata's Dot Blastrizer while Jenock's LBXs landed somewhere else on the base. Bruce Bladow appeared in front of them with his LBX, Caliper, which Arata defeated with his Dot Blastrizer. Two more LBXs appeared and Kagetora told Arata to go ahead while he and Suzune were going to deal with them.Episode 31 (Wars) The duo later retreated with Takeru picking them up after Dol Garuda started to collapse and they then watched how it exploded. The next day, Kagetora and the other members of Harness went to the gym for a meeting in which Haruki thanked everyone for defeating Ezeldarm and protecting the Second World. Kagetora and Suzune later went to the harbor to watch the Ezeldarm students and Seredy boarding the ship.Episode 32 (Wars)However, that didn't go as planned since World Saber's soldiers appeared and surrounded everyone that was present. They were forced to go back to school and Kagetora and his platoon listened to Seredy's annoucement where he stated that he appointed himself as the new headmaster and that he was going to put the Second World on a 24-hour schedule.Episode 33 (Wars) The next day, Kagetora and his platoon were in class with Jin Kaidou when Seredy made another annoucement regarding the cameras and that he was going to start War Time. During War Time, the Craft Carries of the World Allied Forces went to Lost Area where the LBXs decended there to battle World Saber. However, a new Large Droid, Sylonguarder, appeared and started to attack them but Kagetora and Suzune were able to dodge its attack.Episode 34 (Wars) D Ezeldee appeared after the Phantom fought Dot Blasterizer G-EXT and started to attack the World Allied Forces, destroying some of Harness' LBXs and making the Kagetora and the others who survived angry. War Time eventually ended and Kagetora and his platoon visited Jenock later that evening. When Yuno Kashima asked how Harness was doing, Kagetora answered that the whole class was on edge, basically the same how Jenock was doing. When Yuno tried to calm Hanako Sonoyama, the trio were looking at them while still being sad about what happened.Episode 35 (Wars) Sometime later after leaving Jenock's class, War Time had started once again and Kagetora was surprised to hear that someone was in the diorama, who Seredy wanted to eliminate. Not listening to his orders, Haruki ordered the World Allied Forces to protect the intruder, Mito Reina, instead and attack World Saber. Arriving at their destination, they started to attack and Kagetora ordered Suzune to shoot them all down. After the Second World broke down and the Control Pods opened, their commander Jin stated that the players weren't dead but put to sleep, making Kagetora and the others feel relieved.Episode 36 (Wars) The Second World kept breaking down, so Takeru came with his Craft Carrier to pick up Kagetora's DC Offenser and Suzune's DC Aerial. World Saber was finally defeated and the trio went to the harbor to see them get arrested and hoped with the other students that the school was going to continue on.Episode 37 (Wars) Recruitment Kagetora is by default the player's platoon captain in the beginning of the game. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 1 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Gun Style *LBX: DC Offenser *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 1 **Strider: 1 **Brawler: 1 **Wild: 1 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Blitz Flame' (Initial) *'Bloody Rain' (Initial) *'Guillotine Cutter' (LV 5) *'Bolt Cross' (LV 9) *'Dai Shinkuuzan' (LV 13) *'Rise Shot' (LV 17) *'Heat Wing' (LV 21) *'Rain Bullet' (LV 25) *'Samidare Giri' (LV 29) *'Triple Energy Bomb' (LV 33) *'Invisible Blade' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Drill Slasher' (LV 45) *'Megashot Shell' (LV 49) *'Dragon Inferno' (LV 54) *'Great Bomber' (LV 60) Trivia *He's the class president for class 2-3. References Category:Male Characters Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Platoon Captains Category:LBX players Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Harness First Platoon